wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Задание:На меня повесили убийство
| репутация = +250 Штормград | опыт = 880 | компенсация = | награды = , или , или | деньги = | предыдущее = , | следующее = , | id = 26209 }} Цели Поговорите с несколькими бездомными людьми, населяющими владение Янсена, чтобы найти какие-нибудь указания на то, кто убил Хмуробровов. * Улика #1 получена * Улика #2 получена * Улика #3 получена * Улика #4 получена Связанные местности Начало и конец задания находятся в Западном Краю: }} Описание Вот что, деточка, у нас тут висяк. Двойное человекоубийство… И одно коне… убийство. Что хуже всего, мы в Западном крае. Я могу наугад прихлопнуть с десяток бродяг, у которых были основания прикончить этих стариков и несчастную Савраску. И вот, я не знаю точно, кто это сделал, и уж конечно, мне совсем неохота тащиться в эту дыру и расследовать смерть парочки поселенцев, но ведь так хочется найти преступника и установить истину! Хочешь помочь? Ступай, поговори с этими лоботрясами. Они уже… в курсе. В процессе выполнения Пока ничего? Завершение Gnolls and murlocs? Horse poopy, pal! Gnolls and murlocs didn't kill these people. I've seen what gnolls and murlocs do to people that they kill and this… isn't it. Too pretty. Too… perfect. Furthermore, the Furlbrow's had been squatting on this farm for 5 years. No, whoever wiped them out had a reason. This is murder, plain and simple and we're gonna get to the bottom if it… Награды Вы также получите: Опыт * 880 опыта (или компенсации на максимальном уровне). Репутация * +250 репутации к Штормграду. Заметки Оба предыдущих задания необязательны, так как Лейн предложит это задание даже без их наличия. и бродят по владению Янсена. У игроков есть возможность спросить про необходимую информацию без попытки взятки, или же с ней. Первая опция обычно приводит к тому, что бродяги станут враждебными. * Я те ниче ваще не скажу! * Все богатеи одинаковы! * Ну, теперь ты <нарвался/нарвалась>! СЕЙЧАС Я ТЕБЕ ВРЕЖУ! Тем не менее, взятка тоже может и не сработать… * Ты меня не купишь! СДОХНИ! Если же игрок выбрал верную опцию, какой бы она не была… * Слушай, <парень/девица>, мне не нужны неприятности, ясно? Я не <видел/видела>, кто их прикончил, но <слышал/слышала> это, будь спок! Крику было... Человеческие голоса... Сечешь, о чем я? Теперь вали отсюда, пока я тебе не навалял и не забрал твои сапоги. * Не <видел/видела> я, кто их убил, <парень/девица>, на пахло будь здоров. Запах хороший, на твой похож. Паскудно все это. Хмуробровы с давних пор здесь жили. Хорошие люди, делились едой и всяким таким. * Кто убил Хмуробровов? Я те скажу, кто их убил: КОРОЛЬ ВАРИАН РИНН, ВОТ КТО! И нас всех тоже прикончит. По одному. Сказать могу только одно: я <видел/видела>, как за несколько часов до прибытия стражи отсюда уходили гноллы. * Между нами говоря, Хмуробровов убили мурлоки. Угу, своими глазами <видел/видела>. Шныряли тут много дней, а может и месяцев. Однако быстренько свалили отсюда, как стражу почуяли. Сюжетная линия Изменения в обновлениях Внешние ссылки en:Quest:Murder Was The Case That They Gave Me